<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Titan High ;)))) by Shellhead_Winghead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115958">Titan High ;))))</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellhead_Winghead/pseuds/Shellhead_Winghead'>Shellhead_Winghead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, COVID, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Drunk Texting, Gen, everyones like sophmores rn, snapchat 0-0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellhead_Winghead/pseuds/Shellhead_Winghead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>potato hoe: i cant believe erens having a life crisis at only 15 years old lmao</p><p>suicidal rat: its a MID life crisis because i dont plan on going any furhhwr than 30 years old ong</p><p>~<br/>high school aot chat fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>we justs gotta see lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Alcoholics Anononomouss</strong>
</p><p>-</p><p>Eren Jaeger- suicidal rat</p><p>Mikasa Ackerman- attachment issues</p><p>Armin Arlert- horny for books</p><p>Jean Kirstein- horse faCESDTSYGDBU</p><p>Connie Springer- tanaka from haikyuu???</p><p>Sasha Braus- potato hoe</p><p>Ymir Fritz- gremlin</p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>13:37</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p><p>GUYS SNHELP</p><p>OHMYGOD</p><p>MY LAW AND POLITICS CLASS IS FILLED WITH SENIORS AND THEY KNOW LIKE SHIT AND IM JUST HERE LIKE 🧍‍♂️???</p><p> </p><p><strong>tanaka from haikyuu???</strong>:</p><p>lmaooo</p><p>and you were so excited about it too 😭✋</p><p> </p><p><strong>horse faCESDTSYGDBU</strong>:</p><p>clearly its just ur mid life crisis lmao</p><p> </p><p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p><p>hyfu THIS ISNT FUNNY</p><p>IM LEGIT SO CONFUSED ON WHATS GOING ON AND WE'RE NOT EVEN LEARNING ABOUT ANYTHING YET</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>14:00</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>horny for books</strong>:</p><p>i swear the gods gave us math to test how long our mental state would survive before offing ourselves</p><p> </p><p><strong>attachment issues</strong>:</p><p>natural selection</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>horny for books:</strong>
</p><p>well that totally wasnt ominous at all 0-0</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>14:13</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>horny for books:</strong>
</p><p>two guys in my calc class are currently role playing in the zoom chat and  im lowkey terrified for their sanity</p><p> </p><p><strong>gremlin</strong>:</p><p>I-</p><p> </p><p><strong>tanaka from haikyuu???</strong>:</p><p>if it aint abt freddy fazbear and the security dude i dont wanna hear it 😩😩😩</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>15:37</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p><p>my voice just cracked when the teacher asked me to read out to the class so can mikasa or someone pls come and stab me bc i hvae absolutely no will to live after that disaster</p><p> </p><p><strong>potato hoe</strong>:</p><p>i wonder what gordon ramsey would say if i cooked connie from tpn</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>tanaka from haikyuu???:</strong>
</p><p>i-</p><p>damn ur hitting puberty AND a mid life crisiss</p><p> </p><p><strong>horse faCESDTSYGDBU</strong>:</p><p>i canr stab u but i can cut u a mullet ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p><p>i fucing hate you</p><p> </p><p><strong>horse faCESDTSYGDBU</strong>:</p><p>🧡</p><p> </p><p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p><p>ew why the orange heart thats even worse than the brown one</p><p>gtfo</p><p> </p><p><strong>gremlin</strong>:</p><p>dont worry eren, ur just going even furhter into ur mid life crisis</p><p>i think a mullet would be the cherry on top 😘💕</p><p> </p><p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p><p>STOP</p><p> </p><p><strong>attachment issues</strong>:</p><p>it's ok eren, you're just having a phase</p><p> </p><p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p><p>is that what you said kasa when you became a furry in sixth grade</p><p> </p><p><strong>horse faCESDTSYGDBU</strong>:</p><p>I-</p><p>👀</p><p> </p><p><strong>attachment issues</strong>:</p><p>i absolutely rocked those wire cat ears in 6th grade so stfu</p><p> </p><p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p><p>mhmmm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Alcoholics Anononomouss</strong>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Eren Jaeger- suicidal rat</p>
<p>Mikasa Ackerman- attachment issues</p>
<p>Armin Arlert- horny for books</p>
<p>Jean Kirstein- horse faCESDTSYGDBU</p>
<p>Connie Springer- tanaka from haikyuu???</p>
<p>Sasha Braus- potato hoe</p>
<p>Ymir Fritz- gremlin</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p>
<p>BIEWBCUJBCOW</p>
<p>GUESS</p>
<p>WHOS</p>
<p>GOING</p>
<p>TO</p>
<p>JAPANNNN</p>
<p>YOU FUCLWAD POORASS LOSERS LMAOOOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>horse faCESDTSYGDBU</strong>:</p>
<p>LUCKY</p>
<p>ASSHOLE</p>
<p>TAKW ME WITH YOU FUCK ALL THESE HOES</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p>
<p>AHHAHAHA</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>tanaka from haikyuu???</strong>:</p>
<p>WTF</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>horse faCESDTSYGDBU</strong>:</p>
<p>PUT ME AND ONNIE IN UR .SUITCASE</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>tanaka from haikyuu???</strong>:</p>
<p>WHAT JEAN SAID</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p>
<p>my dad rlly said "sorry corona fucked ur 15th and 16th bdays up, u get to go to janpan in 2022"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>gremlin</strong>:</p>
<p>pls no 2022-</p>
<p>*hot</p>
<p>*NOT</p>
<p>jesus christ</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>tanaka from haikyuu???</strong>:</p>
<p>imma swim there bc im built different ;)</p>
<p>
  <em>😩</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p>
<p>i may have no friends but at least i got the anime stores</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>potato hoe</strong>:</p>
<p>salad fingers</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p>
<p>i-</p>
<p>where tf did that even come from lmao</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>tanaka from haikyuu???</strong>:</p>
<p>bruh get us some sovenirs</p>
<p>*souvenirs</p>
<p>fuck i canat spell for shit</p>
<p>i had to ask siri for it </p>
<p>😪</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p>
<p>lmaoi</p>
<p>oop ig nore that i</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>tanaka from haikyuu???</strong>:</p>
<p>how long u going???</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p>
<p>9 days in japan and possibly an extra 4 days in korea 🤑🤑</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>horse faCESDTSYGDBU</strong>:</p>
<p>i really hate you i hope you know that</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p>
<p>lovee you too jean baby ;)))</p>
<p>anyways</p>
<p>i gotta geta job at target or smthn </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>horse faCESDTSYGDBU</strong>:</p>
<p>not target why-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p>
<p>NOT ALL OF US CAN BE RICH LIKE YOU JEAN</p>
<p>I NEED SPENING MONEY</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>horny for books</strong>:</p>
<p>imagine someone going up to eren and asking where something is and eren being like "🧍♂️"\</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>tanaka from haikyuu???</strong>:</p>
<p>LMAOOOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p>
<p>NOT YOU TOO ARMIN</p>
<p>BUT THAT WOULD HAPPEN OMF 😭😭</p>
<p>i would  cry oh god</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>horse faCESDTSYGDBU</strong>:</p>
<p>well as uch as id LOVE to keep listwning to jaeger bragging abt japan, i got a whap essay due in two hours and i havent even started-</p>
<p>so later losers</p>
<p>L</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>suicidal rat</strong>:</p>
<p>god i can only pray to tge gods tat you get hit by a bus or smthn</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>horse faCESDTSYGDBU</strong>:</p>
<p>💔</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>